


Gonna Wreck You Up

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, D/s, Dean is a Little Shit, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Filthy talk, Hate Sex (Implied), M/M, Name Calling, Prompt Fill, Set Back Before The Draft, Seth has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Based on a pre-draft RAW episode where Dean pinned AJ in a very slutty manner, while facing away from Seth who was on commentary. Safe to say, Seth is a little bothered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by a prompt I saw on wrestlingkink. Not a proper fill. Roman and Dean are not really together, but Seth believe they are. So its not really Dean cheating on him.
> 
> Seth is losing control. Slut-shamming - So, Dean was back with his slutty pinning method this week on RAW. This prompt is based on this:
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/84ef85a2fae13b31694b6c84fcb4b09b/tumblr_inline_o9i9zbg3nH1r8i35c_500.gif
> 
> He was showing off to Seth who was on commentary. The little hussy. Knowing well enough how much Seth used to love it when Dean rode him. 
> 
> Basically I want a Seth and Dean fic where Seth has told himself multiple times that Dean Ambrose is not worth his time and he is too above that little bitch. That he has moved on and Dean doesnt affect him. But coming back and being put in a feud with him, he is having a hard time controlling himself. Dean is always in his face...teasing him...riling him up...being a little shit. He is no longer an emotional mess. He is rather having fun in annoying the shit out of Seth. 
> 
> Its really getting tough for Seth. Because, Dean is a wet dream as long as that body of his goes. Seeing him pin AJ like that, he loses it. Finds Dean backstage and finally gives in. Dean is delighted. Seth constantly call him a little slut. Dean doesnt mind a bit. Bonus points if Seth makes Dean ride his dick. Double bonus points if Seth shows a lot of anger first...'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL BITCH? IT AINT GONNA WORK! YOU ARE NOTHING' etc...but soon lust take over him...Being this close to Dean...having Dean looking at him with those expectant eyes that just beg to be wrecked beautifully.

Dean was making his back towards his locker room when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around he was grabbed and forced against the wall nearby. He gasped at the sudden impact and tried to catch his breath. 

Seth. Seth Rollins was mere inches away from his face in an isolated hallway. His body pressed against Dean's as his hand held Dean's throat roughly, holding him in place. Basically trapping him with his body.

"What the fuckkk" Dean managed to gasp out.

A dirty grin appeared on Seth's face as he growled out, "What the fuck you say? I should be asking you what the fuck you little slut!"

Dean struggled against Seth's hold, trying to loosen the hold on his neck as he pawed at Seth's hand that was holding him roughly and firmly against the wall.  
"First, get the fuck off me! Second, what the fuck are you talking about?" Dean snapped back. 

Seth grinned some more and shook his head in amusement, "You Dean...You think you are so subtle huh?...That I don't see what you are trying to do? You act like I don't know you and how you work. But I am sure, its all part of your game too. Because you are still the same whore you were years ago. You haven't changed a bit. Are you giving up your ass to AJ now, huh? Trying to ride him in the ring...Trying to show off to me...Your Daddy isnt around and you are back at being a little brat. Were you trying to make me jealous? So I would come back and fuck you up like old times? Is that what you want huh? Is this why you have been trying to rile me up? Big bad Roman is not here to take care of your slutty ass? Tell you what...My dick misses you too. After all, no one takes a dick better than you. You are such a delicious slut...that is one thing you are good at. I'll scratch that itch of yours...Wreck you up like you desire...Fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight the next day...I bet this is what you want too..."

"Fuck off" Dean managed to mumble out, but his eyes told another story completely. They were glazed over with lust. Seth could detect it so easily. He knew Dean in and out, better than anyone else. He may think Dean was a worthless piece of trash, but there was no denial that no one ever satisfied his dark desires like Dean did. Dean was a piece of art when it came to certain things. Dean let Seth do things to him no one else could probably take. And they hated each other. There were no boundaries. Dean loved to be wrecked, Seth loved to wreck things. Destroy them in and out. Dean made a pretty as fuck picture when Seth had his way with him. For old times sake, he wanted to give in. Dean was asking for it anyways. 

Seth leaned forward and nibbled at Dean's earlobe, making him whimper. He roughly pushed his leg between Dean's and nudged his crotch. A satisfied smirk made its way on his face as he found Dean rock hard against him. 

"Would rather fuck you. Guess what Deano? For tonight, you are gonna be my whore. You wanna be a slut on national television? I bet it gets you hard too...Letting people see how you rock on a dick so good...like a perfect little bitch..But I would rather have you ride MY dick so they all see the real you. Fucking your greedy little slutty ass on your number one enemy's dick because you are just so fucking needy for a dick you would let anyone have their way with you. Tonight, I am gonna take you back with me and you are gonna ride my dick all night long and I am going to mark you all over. The I am going to put you on your hands and knees and fuck you again and you are going to take it all like a good boy. Isn't this what you wanted anyways huh? You miss Daddy so much that you wanted me to take care of your sweet little ass because you still miss the feel of me...No one fucked you as good as I did now did they? Not even Roman. He's too soft for you. Doesn't know you are nothing more but a little cockslut."

"Don't...Don't talk about Roman."

"Tell me you wanna be my whore tonight. Tell me to fuck you up. Tell me you wanna be my little slut tonight."

"Seth..."

Seth's hold on Dean's throat tightened as he bit the skin between Dean's shoulder and neck, "I have missed fucking your ass. I am doing it one way or another. So I suggest you go into your locker room, get your shit and come to my car in the parking. I know this is what you want so spare me the bullshit. Take care of my dick, and I'll take care of you. Got it?"

With that, Seth released Dean and strolled away. Leaving Dean in a sweaty aroused fucked up state. He dropped down on the ground and hugged his knees closer to his chest, trying to get his breathing in check. His dick was throbbing so hard in his jeans.


End file.
